Red Yarn of Destiny
by Queen of Cliffhanger
Summary: Berapa lama zaman dan masa terlewati. Benang merah ini tak akan terputus hingga kapan pun juga/ NaruGaa fict/ DLDR


A/N: Stok NaruGaa Day yang gak sempat di publish karena keterbatasan waktu dan Mizu terlalu banyak publish os lainnya.

.

.

.

Red Yarn of Destiny

Disc: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: AU, Time travel, ooc, m-preg.

Summary: Berapa lama zaman dan masa terlewati. Benang merah ini tak akan terputus hingga kapan pun juga.

.

.

.

**London, 10xx**

Plak

"Sudah kubilang bukan Gaara? Jangan menemui manusia itu lagi dan sekarang apa yang kau lihat? Manusia itu memburu kita!"

Gaara, salah satu vampire muda itu hanya menyentuh ringan pipinya yang membiru karena tamparan kakak laki-lakinya. Membekas cap tangan yang sebenarnya percuma karena ia tak bisa merasakan rasa sakit.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh Gaara. Bagaimana mungkin jatuh cinta pada manusia sedangkan kau tahu kau sendiri adalah mahkluk penghisap darah mereka."

Gaara hanya terdiam mendengar sindiran halus dari satu-satunya wanita diantara mereka—kakak perempuannya.

Jatuh cinta?

Gaara memang mencintai sosok manusia itu. Seolah menemukan mataharinya di tengah kegelapan takdirnya sebagai mahkluk terkutuk yang bahkan diburu bangsa manusia tersebut.

"Aku tak peduli. Bahkan bila semua harus hancur aku tak menyesalinya. Setidaknya aku pernah merasakan bahagia."

Kedua kakak Gaara itu yang sekarang berbalik terdiam. Adik mereka memang pendiam bahkan diantara bangsa mereka yang kini bisa dihitung dengan jari tak pernah sekalipun Gaara bersuara. Dan sekarang dengan lantang sang vampire muda mengatakan ia bahagia. Miris bukan terlebih yang membuat Gaara bahagia adalah manusia.

Temari memeluk erat tubuh Gaara, hatinya sedikit sakit melihat pijar manik Gaara yang meredup. Cinta mereka memang tak salah namun keadaan yang membuat cinta ini menjadi terlarang terlebih kedua bangsa ini bahkan tak bisa hidup berdampingan.

Yang satu memburu dan yang satu meminum darah.

"Keluar kalian! Vampire Pembunuh!"

Ketiganya sontak terkejut, mendekati jendela kastil dan mendapati cahaya obor yang sangat banyak.

"Bagaimana mungkin mereka menemukan kita?"

Gaara menggeleng, namun matanya melebar saat mendapati seseorang yang sangat disayanginya—Naruto berada di sana. Pemuda itu berada diantara orang-orang yang berkerumun di bawah kastil mereka.

"Lihat bukan, pada akhirnya perasaanmu tak berguna. Bahkan dia yang membawa orang-orang itu kemari."

Gaara menangis di dalam hati. Perasaanya yang membawa bencana pada keluarganya. Gaara bergeming saat para manusia itu membakar kastil mereka. Membiarkan mereka terbakar karena semua jalan keluar sudah tertutup.

Gaara tersenyum di dalam kobaran api yang melalap habis kastilnya. Bahkan mungkin akan membumihanguskan dirinya sendiri. Hanya satu yang tetap dibawanya ke alam sana. Perasaanya pada Naruto, pemuda yang memberikannya cahaya di tengah kegelapan miliknya.

"Sayonara, Naruto."

.

.

.

Satu yang seharusnya Gaara tahu sebelum pergi bahwa pemuda yang sangat dicintainya itu juga menangis. Tubuhnya babak belur karena menahan penduduk desanya untuk berhenti mendekati kastil Gaara. Bahkan Naruto menjadikan tubuhnya perisai saat mereka mendobrak masuk ke pintu gerbang yang pada akhirnya percuma.

"Maaf Gaara … maaf …." Naruto tahu kalau dirinya dan Gaara berbeda. Bahkan tak akan pernah bisa bersama namun perasaan yang ada dihatinya adalah nyata.

Tubuh Naruto lunglai terjatuh di tengah kobaran api yang membumihanguskan kastil orang yang disayanginya.

Hatinya sakit terlebih melihat Gaara tersenyum sebelum kobaran api melahapnya. Menyadari kalimat terakhir dari bibir sang vampire muda.

"Aku pasti menemukanmu lagi. Pasti." Melompat ke dalam kobaran api yang sama Naruto tersenyum kecil. Mungkin mereka akan bertemu di alam baka. Bersama tanpa ada penghalang diantara mereka. Membawa cinta yang sama hingga akhir. Dan percaya cinta mereka adalah nyata.

.

.

.

**British, 17xx**

Suasana istana tampak ramai. Beberapa pelayan tampak berlarian ke sana kemari. Sepertinya keadaan istana sedang sibuk. Karena malam ini adalah malam ulang tahun sang pangeran dan akan diadakan pesta dansa untuk dansa untuk semuanya. Bahkan undangan sudah disebar luaskan ke penjuru negeri. Semua orang bisa berpartisipasi.

"Pangeran Naruto. Yang mulia ratu ingin bertemu dengan anda."

Pemud berstatus pangeran tunggal kerajaan Inggris itu tersenyum kecil. Berujar terima kasih lalu berjalan menuju dimana kedua orang tuanya berada. Sepanjang jalan senyummya tak pernah lepas. Pangeran Naruto memang terkenal akan kebaikan dan senyuman yang selalu menenangkan hati.

"Sepertinya anda sedang bahagia, Tuan?"

"Gaara? Sudah berapa kali kukatakan panggil saja namaku saat kita sedang berdua."

"Tapi kita tidak sedang berdua pangeran, banyak pelayang di sekeliling kita."

Naruto tertawa kecil menanggapinya, itu benar dirinya masih berjalan menuju ruang utama dan tak sengaja bertemu Gaara—butlernya.

"Ayo temani aku menghadap Raja dan Ratu."

Gaara hanya mengangguk, berjalan di belakang Naruto dan mengikuti sang pangeran muda itu menuju kediaman utama. Bagaimana pun juga statusnya hanyalah seorang butler sang pangeran walau sebenarnya keduanya sudah berteman sejak kecil.

"Apa ya yang akan dibicarakan ayahanda dan ibunda?" tanya Naruto seorang diri.

Gaara tak menjawapinya, setidaknya ia sedikit tahu apa yang mungkin dikatakan kedua pemimpin negeri ini. Apalagi kalau bukan tentang perjodohan sang pangeran. Bagaimana pun juga usia sang pangeran sudah mencukupi untuk menikahi seorang putri dari negeri lain.

"Kami ingin mengenalkanmu pada putri dari negeri sebelah pangeran, terlebih malam ini adalah pesta ulang tahunmu yang ke enam belas. Sudah saatnya anda memiliki pendamping."

Tepat benar dugaan Gaara saat mereka sampai dan berbicara dengan kedua raja dan ratu.

"Saya … terserah ibunda dan ayahanda saja bagaimana pun juga pilihan kalian adalah yang terbaik."

Kedua pemimpin negeri itu tersenyum bahagia. Mereka tahu kalau pangeran kecil mereka yang beranjak dewasa pasti tak akan pernah mengecewakan mereka. Bagaimana pun juga sang pangeran tahu dimana dan apa kondisi sebagai calon penerus negeri.

"Saya mohon diri dulu. Ayo Gaara."

Sang butler yang sedari tadi diam di belakang Naruto hanya mengikuto perintah sang majikan. Gaara memang berstatus butler Naruto namun sedikit ia memiliiki sebuah perasaan pada majikannya itu. Perasaan yang tumbuh perlahan bahkan tanpa bisa dicegahnya. Perasaan ang tumbuh saat melihat senyuman itu.

Gaara hanya menatap nanar pada sang pangeran yang tersenyum di bawah mentari pagi. Bagaimana pun juga dirinya tak bisa egois. Naruto adalah milik negeri ini bukan miliknya sendiri. Bahkan bila ia menghendaki. Gaara bahkan tak punya hak untuk meminta lebih.

'Lihat aku, Naruto.'

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Gaara?" tanya Naruto berbalik pada Gaara yang berada di belakangnya.

Gaara menggeleng, ia malah tersenyum tipis, "Selamat untuk pernikahan anda pangeran," ujarnya.

Naruto tertawa, lalu merangkul pundak Gaara. Bagaimana pun juga Gaara bukanlah orang lain dikerhidupannya. Pemuda berstatus butlernya itu bahkan lebih dari sekedar pendengar curhatannya. Gaara seperti adik kandungnya sendiri.

"Terima kasih, Gaara."

Gaara mengangguk, apa pun posisinya di mata Naruto. Asalkan bisa melihat senyuman ini rasanya sudah cukup bahkan tanpa harus berada dipelukan sang pangeran. Karena jauh di alam sana entah mengapa Gaara tak asing dengan setiap debarannya di dekat Naruto. Gaara tak menyadari benang takdir yang mengikatnya dengan Naruto. Benang yang tak akan mengizinkan keduanya berpisah.

Malam acara ulang tahun sang pangeran bersamaan dengan pertunangannya dengan sang putri negeri sebelah akhirnya tiba.

Dimalam yang penuh dengan bintang dan cahaya rembulan yang masuk hingga ke balkon istana. Gaara melihatnya dari jauh. Dari salah satu balkon istana.

Di sana sang pangeran berdiri bersama sang putri. Tertawa bahagia.

Gaara tersentak saat manik safire itu menyadari dirinya yang sedari tadi memperhatikan setiap gerakan pemiliknya.

Melalui manik safire itu Gaara sekali lagi mengucapkan selamat dan dibalas anggukan dari sana. Bagaimana pun juga mungkin hanya ini batas perasaan Gaara. Mungkin di lain waktu mereka bertemu Gaara bisa mengatakan perasaannya pada Naruto tanpa harus memendam seperti ini. Sakit dan tersiksa.

'Beginikah rasa sang duyung yang tak bisa mendapatkan pangerannya, bahkan melihat sang pangeran menikah di depan matanya.'

Byurrrr …

Semua orang terkejut saat menyadari ada bunyi suara yang jatuh ke laut. Istana memang berdekatan dengan laut. Bahkan salah satu balkon istana berhadapan langsung dengan laut tersebut.

Naruto sontak berlari saat menyadari kalau balkon yang berhadapan langsung dengan laut adalah balkon dimana Gaara baru saja berdiri. Gaara yang baru saja tersenyum padanya walau terasa aneh.

Hati Naruto benar-benar tak tenang saat tak menemukan Gaara berdiri di balkon. Maniknya menjelajah ke bawah dan tak menemukan apa-apa kecuali air laut yang gelap.

"Gaara!"

Teriakan terendam riuhnya air laut yang bergejolak di bawah sana. Membawa sesosok pemuda turun ke bawah sana dan menyelimutinya dengan air laut yang dingin.

"Gaara? Kenapa?" tubuh Naruto lunglai, kepalanya menekuk pada pinggiran balkon.

Naruto yakin kalau suara yang baru saja terjatuh ke laut adalah Gaara terlebih melihat sepatu butlernya itu tergeletak di pinggiran balkon. Gaara terjun ke laut membawa semua perasaanya hingga ke dalam lautan.

Naruto tak memperdulikan beberapa orang yang memintanya masuk. Walau kedua orang tuanya berjanji akan menemukan butler kesayangan putra mereka itu namun jauh di dalam hati Naruto tahu kalau Gaara tak pernah kembali.

Pemuda berambut merah itu tak akan pernah berada di sisi Naruto untuk kedua kali. Bahkan Naruto tak diberi kesempatan bahkan untuk bertanya mengapa senyuman Gaara terakhir kali terasa menyakitkan dihatinya.

"Lain kali Gaara. Bila kita bertemu lagi akan kupastikan kau menjawab pertanyaanku. Kau harus bertanggung jawab membuatku perasaanku terasa begitu menyakitkan."

Jauh di dalam sana. Gaara menyimpan semuanya. Baginya melihat senyuman itulah yang terbaik namun hatinya tak bisa berbohong kalau harus menambah setiap luka di sana.

'Berbahagialah, Naruto. Aku mencintaimu. Selamanya.'

.

.

.

**Tokyo, 2000**

Brugh

"Ya kau bisa hati-hati tidak kalau berjalan?"

Gaara menatap tajam seseorang yang baru saja berteriak padanya. Padahal ia yang menjadi korban di sini. Kalau bukan karena pirang berisik ini yang berlarian di tengah koridor Gaara tak mungkin terjatuh dengan buku-buku yang berhamburan dimana-mana.

"Dengar ya … Tuan pirang berisik … kau yang menabrakku."

"Eh … benarkah?" Pemuda pirang itu memperhatikan sosok berambut merah dengan kanji 'ai' yang menatap dirinya tajam sebelum melengos dan mengumpulkan buku-bukunya yang berserakan karena ulahnya.

"Ah … sepertinya memang salahku," bathin pemuda pirang itu di dalam hati. Salahkan sepupunya yang seenaknya mengejarnya hingga menabrak pemuda ini.

"Narutooooo … dimana kau?"

Pemuda berambut pirang bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu menelan ludah susah payah mendengar teriakan dari jauh.

"Mati aku," ujar Naruto. Dengan cepat dibantunya Gaara mengumpulkan buku-bukunya dan meletakknya di tangan pemuda panda tersebut.

"Maaf … lain kali akan kutraktir sebagai permintaan maaf. Jaa … baby panda."

Twich

Gaara mengepalkan tangannya mendengar perkataan terakhir pemuda prirang mirip rubah yang kini tengah berlari meninggalkannya.

"SIAPA YANG KAU MAKSUD BABY PANDA, RUBAH BRENGSEK!"

Semua orang yang berada tak jauh dari Gaara tampak menutup telinganya rapat. Seharusnya Naruto tak mencari masalah dengan seorang Gaara di sekolah ini.

"Cih brengsek!" Image anak baik yang tadi melekat menghilang dengan cepat. Gaara memang tak pernah mau membiarkan orang lain tahu kalau dirinya adalah ketua genk di sekolah itu walau badannya terbilang kecil—itulah mengapa Naruto tanpa sadar memanggilnya baby.

Gaara melepas dasi yang terpasang dilehernya. Dilemparnya sembarangan pada buku-buku yang sebenarnya akan diantarnya ke perpustakaan—yang kini malah berterbarann di lantai.

Mengacak rambutnya yang tersisir rapi, Gaara mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dari saku kantongnya. Menghisap benda yang kini mengeluarkan asap tipis di udara.

Saat ini Gaara berada di atap sekolahnya. Tak akan ada seorang pun yang akan datang kemari memergokinya karena atap ini terlihat terkunci dari luar padahal memang Gaara yang menguncinya sebagai tempat persembunyiannya.

"Itaaaaiiii!"

Gaara berjalan mendekati pinggir pagar saat mendengar suara yang sepertinya di kenalnya. Dibawah sana maniks jadenya melihat pemuda yang tadi menabraknya tengah dikejar seorang gadis pirang dengan pedang kayu ditangannya.

"Berhenti kau Uzumaki Naruto. Kau harus bertanggung jawa. Siapa suruh main basket di ruang klub kami."

Gaara hanya tertawa pelan melihat bagaimana pemuda pirang itu dianiaya seorang gadis tanpa bisa melawan sedikit pun. Hanya menutupi kepalanya yang bisa dilakukan Naruto saat sepupu tersayang tengah mengayunkan pedang kayu—untung bukan pedang benaran.

"Uzumaki Naruto-kah?" Gaara meniup asap rokoknya ke udara. Menyeringai kecil.

Membuang rokoknya ke lantai, Gaara menginjaknya keras.

Mengambil spray kecil dari sakunya Gaara menyemprotkan wewangian tersebut ke tubuhnya. Menghilangkan bau rokok di tubuhnya.

Memasang kaca matanya dan mengumpulkan semua buku ditangannya. Gaara berjalan keluar menuju perpustakaan.

Tak akan ada yang menyadari kalau Gaara sering berada di atap walau ia sering kesana.

Tak akan ada yang menyadari kalau sang juara umum sekolah adalah ketua bayangan dari genk terbesar yang ada di KHS.

Gaara terlalu pintar untuk menyembunyikannya. Bahkan lihat saja mata-mata yang memandangnya kagum sepanjang lorong. Tak menyadari kalau penguasa KHS itu tengah memikirkan sebuah permainan yang akan melibatkan seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang salah menabrak orang.

.

.

.

"Dasar gadis barbar …" Naruto menutupi lukanya yang terbuka dengan plester. Meniup sedikit disaat rasa perih terasa.

Menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pohon dibelakangnya, Naruto menutup matanya sejenak. Kejadian melarikan diri dari sepupunya itu benar-benar menguras tenaga. Padahal gadis itu cantik bahkan banyak yang menyukainya, namun bila sudah menyangkut klubnya Naruto harus meneguk ludah susah payah.

"_Sayonara, Naruto."_

"_Aku pasti menemukanmu lagi. Pasti."_

Naruto tersentak bangun seketika saat sesuatu terlintas dibenaknya. Terlalu nyata … namun tak diketahuinya apa itu.

"Apa yang barusan terjadi?" Sakit menjalar di dada Naruto saat mencoba mengingatnya. Sakit yang bahkan lebih dari luka yang baru saja dialaminya.

Mencoba mengabaikannya. Naruto menyampirkan tasnya ke pundak. Berjalan memasuki sekolahnya kembali. Bukannya masuk, Naruto tiba-tiba berbelok arah saat mendengar suara ribut di belakang sekolahnya.

"Baby Panda?" bathin Naruto saat melihat Gaara dari balik salah satu pohon. Di sana Gaara dan tiga orang yang sepertinya bukan dari sekolah mereka. Apa mereka bermaksud mengeroyoknya?

Naruto tak bisa mendengar jelas apa yang mereka ributkan. Hanya saja tubuhnya refleks maju ke depan saat salah satu dari mereka mengayunkan kayu dari belakang pada Gaara yang sedang berkelahi. Membuat tubuhnya limbung seketika.

"Rubah brengsek? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Gaara tak percaya. Seharusnya tak ada seorang pun yang mau memasuki halaman belakang sekolah mereka. Gaara terlihat cemas pada darah yang mengalir di kepala pemuda pirang itu, kontras dengan warna rambutnya. Walau Naruto mengatakan tidak apa-apa tetap saja, Gaara tak ingin melibatkan siapa pun dalam dunianya ini.

"Ck. Kau diam di sini dulu. Aku harus menyelesaikan semua ini dulu." Meninggalkan Naruto, Gaara kembali menghajar berandalan yang mencoba masuk ke sekolahnya. Tak butuh waktu lama Gaara menghabisi mereka. Seharusnya Gaara tak perlu turun langsung hanya saja dari tadi moodnya sedang buruk itulah mengapa ia melakukannya.

"Dia pingsan." Gaara menghela napas, bagaimana caranya membawa pergi Naruto tanpa diketahui siapa pun. Sedangkan dibagian depan masih ada penjaga sekolah. Menelpon salah satu temannya Gaara meminta mereka menunggu di bagian belakang sekolah.

"Ugh … kau berat, rubah brengsek!" Dengan susah payah Gaara akhirnya bisa membawa Naruto tepatnya menyeret pemuda itu hingga gerbang belakang dimana mobil berwarna merah metalik sudah menunggu mereka.

"Cepat jalan. Kujelaskan nanti di rumah."

Mengangguk, dua orang di dalam mobil itu hanya mengikuti permintaan Gaara. Membawa Gaara dan seseorang yang sedang pingsan itu menuju rumah sang Sabaku bungsu.

.

"Apa?" tanya Gaara saat kedua sahabatnya melihatnya sedari tadi. Setelah keduanya membantu Gaara membaringkan Naruto dan mengobati pemuda pirang seusia mereka tersebut. Keduanya menatap tajam meminta penjelasan.

"Baik. Dia tak sengaja pingsan gara-gara membantuku. Ck aku tak tahu ada pemuda selemah itu hanya terpukul di kepala langsung pingsan."

Keduanya menggeleng, walau dalam hati membanthinkan hal yang sama, 'jangan samakan semua orang denganmu, Gaara.'

"Kami pulang dulu, kau tahu aku terpaksa bolos jam ke empat karena panggilanmu. Kukira ada yang gawat. Temari bisa membunuhku kalau kau pulang dengan luka lagi."

Gaara mendengus kesal pada pemuda ini, pemuda yang juga berstatus kekasih kakakknya walau kadang menjadi bodyguard dadakan untuknya.

Keduanya lalu keluar dari rumah besar yang memang sekarang hanya ada Gaara—juga pemuda asing tersebut—karena kedua kakak Gaara belum pulang dari kuliahnya dan kedua orang tuanya sedang di luar kota.

Selepas menutup pintu depan Gaara kembali ke kamarnya. Dimana seorang pemuda aneh yang baru saja dikenalnya terbaring.

Maniks jadenya sedikit menelusuri wajah pemuda berkulit tan itu. Merasakan sebuah perasaan familiar yang segera ditepisnya. Membantah dengan dalih kalau mereka baru saja bertemu.

Langkah Gaara yang hendak keluar dari kamarnya terhenti tepat di depan pintu. Menoleh ke belakang saat perasaan aneh penuh rasa rindu membuncah di dadanya melihat pemuda tersebut. Sekali lagi Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya dan pergi keluar sekedar mengisi perutnya yang mulai berbunyi minta di isi.

Gaara mengunyah sandwich yang dimakannya dengan perlahan, duduk di ruang keluarga seorang diri. Gaara sudah biasa dengan kesunyian ini bahkan ulahnya di luar sana hanya untuk melampiaskan rasa bosan dan sepinya di rumah ini. Kenakalan yang tertutupi dengan semua prestasinya.

Walau tatapannya lurus ke depan namun Gaara tak bisa fokus ke sana. Pikirannya masih berada pada Naruto yang masih berbaring di kamarnya. Menatap lama wajah pemuda itu tadi membuat otaknya seakan beku. Niatnya ingin mengerjai Naruto lenyap sudah.

Menyentuh jantungnya sendiri, Gaara mencoba menahan sesuatu yang semakin aneh bergejolak.

"Arghhh … sudahlah. Lebih baik kubuatkan makanan untuknya jaga-jaga kalau nanti dia lapar."

Gaara memotong beberapa bahan yang ada di kulkasnya dengan santai. Sebenarnya ia malas untuk memasak namun melihat roti untuk membuat sandwich sudah tak ada membuat Gaara mau tak mau harus memasak sendiri.

Jangan menilai seseorang dari luarnya sana. Walau Gaara terlihat bagai seseorang yang tak bersahabat dengan dapur, namun sejak kecil Temari—kakak perempuannya—sudah menyeret pemuda berambut merah itu menemaninya menghancurkan dapur ibunya. Jadi jangan heran kalau Gaara tertular kemampuan memasak Temari yang kini bisa disetarakan dengan chef itu.

Tersenyum puas, tak memerlukan waktu lama Gaara sudah selesai membuatkan sepiring nasi goreng. Makanan simple yang bisa terpikirkan di tengah kemalasan seorang Sabaku Gaara.

Membawa sepiring nasi goreng dan segelas jus jeruk. Gaara membawa keduanya ke atas. Kamarnya memang berada di lantai dua rumah ini.

Masih tak terdengar suara karena Naruto masih tertidur. Tidur karena luka dikepalanya atau lelah karena seharian dikejar sepupunya.

"Hei …" menoel pelan pipi tan Naruto. Bibir Gaara tersenyum tipis saat Naruto menggeliat pelan persis anak kucing. Dan kemudian kembali tidur saat menemukan posisi yang nyaman.

Duduk di sisi Naruto. Gaara tak menyadari kalau manik jadenya ikut terbuai di samping Naruto. Menyusul pemuda tersebut ke alam mimpi. Merasakan sebuah kenyaman di samping Naruto. Bahkan keduanya tak menyadari kalau tangan keduanya bertaut saat Gaara menjatuhkan kepalanya di tempat tidur dengan setengah badannya di bawah. Rasa nyaman ini sangat sayang untuk ditinggalkan.

.

.

.

Naruto menggeleng pelan, menyentuh kepalanya yang terasa berat. Merasakan sebuah perban di sana. Ia ingat kepalanya terluka karena menolong Gaara.

Sentak mengingat nama Gaara, Naruto mencoba bangun. Namun gerakannya terhenti merasakan rasa hangat di tangannya. Di sana, pemuda berambut merah itu tengah tertidur dengan tangan diatas tangannya. Silauan cahaya mentari sore yang menimpa wajah Gaara membuat senyum Naruto merekah. Bersyukur Gaara baik-baik saja.

Menjauhkan selimut yang semula menyelimutinya. Naruto turun dari tempat tidur. Bergerak ke arah Gaara. Kemudian menggendong pemuda yang tertidur dengan setengah posisi di tempat tidur. Meletakkan Gaara di ranjang, Naruto menyelimutinya pelan.

Sedikit ragu, Naruto mengecup dahi Gaara. Tindakan yang sedari tadi ditahannya saat melihat wajah Gaara sedekat ini bahkan merasakan wangi pemuda asing tersebut.

"Kenapa? Kenapa aku tak merasakan perasaan asing padamu Gaara?"tanya Naruto heran. Tak memusingkan hal itu Naruto menjauhi Gaara, "Selamat tidur. Terima kasih sudah menolongku." Mengambil tasnya Naruto berniat pulang. Namun melihat nasi goreng di meja nakas, 'ah, sayang kalau tak dimakan,' bathinnya. Naruto menghabiskan makanan entah milik siapa, berkata mubazir kalau tak dimakan, padahal perutnya memang sudah terasa lapar.

Menutup pelan pintu kamar Gaara. Naruto menghilang dari kediaman Sabaku tersebut. Tak sopan memang. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi Naruto harus segera pulang sebelum kakak laki-lakinya menghancurkan tempat rahasianya karena menemukan dirinya terlambat pulang.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Baby Panda."

.

.

.

"Dimana?" bathin Naruto semakin merasakan perasaan samarnya terhadap Gaara. Perasaan pernah mengenal pemuda berambut merah itu semakin lama semakin membesar. Dan Naruto sungguh sangat penasaran dimana dirinya pernah bertemu dengan Gaara.

Rambut Gaara yang berwarna semerah bata …

Maniks jade sewarna rerumputan hijau …

Juga wangi tubuh yang serasa embun di dalam hutan yang begitu menyejukkan …

Semua itu rasanya pernah dirasakannya sebelumnya bahkan Naruto rasanya pernah mengecup bibir merah muda sang penguasa KHS tersebut.

Sejak hari dimana Naruto membantu Gaara, sejak saat itulah Naruto mengikuti kemana saja Gaara pergi. Mencari tahu siapa sebenarnya sosok sang pemuda. Walau kenyataan Gaara adalah penguasa sekolahnya sedikit membuatnya terkejut tapi hanya sesaat saat ia mengingat bagaiamana Gaara menghajar tiga orang anak sekolah lain yang mencoba masuk sekolah mereka.

"Berhenti mengikuti, Uzumaki Naruto." Gaara mendelik tajam pada penghuni tambahan yang kini berada di perpustakaan sepi yang biasanya hanya ada dirinya. Rasanya sungguh tak tenang saat berada di sisi pemuda berambut pirang itu. Ada sesuatu yang bergerak perlahan dan menyeruak keluar dari dadanya. Padahal saat Naruto meninggalkan rumahnya waktu itu Gaara berpikir Naruto tak akan muncul lagi. Tebakannya meleset saat Naruto malah lebih intim mendekatinya.

"Hei … Gaara, boleh aku menciummu?" tanya Naruto tak nyambung dengan kalimat Gaara barusan. Namun instingnya hanya ingin memastikan apa yang dirasakannya.

"Kau mau mati, Uzumaki?" tanya Gaara menjauhkan kepalan Naruto yang terlalu dekat dengannya. Hingga ia bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana rupa sang pirang yang terlihat tampan dimatanya terutama dengan tiga pasang tanda lahir di pipi Naruto. Tanda yang samar diingatnya namun entah apa.

"Kumohon."

Gaara menghela napasnya pelan. Melihat maniks safire Naruto.

"Kenapa?"

Naruto menggeleng, menjauhkan wajahnya dari Gaara duduk di kursi di depan Gaara terpisan sebuah meja besar di depan mereka.

"Aku hanya penasaran. Kenapa rasanya kau tak begitu asing. Apa benar kita tak pernah bertemu sebelumnya Gaara?" tanya Naruto pelan, menarik surai pirangnya sendiri. Beberapa mimpi aneh yang dilihatnya membuatnya bahkan tak bisa tidur beberapa hari ini. Sebuah mimpi aneh yang membuat air matanya mengalir saat bangun pagi.

Gaara menjatuhkan pandangannya ke lantai. Bukan hanya Naruto saja. Gaara juga merasakan hal yang sama. Bahkan niatnya untuk mengerjai Naruto seketika runtuh saat ia merasakan perasaan asing masuk ke jadenya melalui safire milik Naruto. Ia merindukan tatapan itu padanya. Tatapan yang seakan pernah menguncinya dalam sebuah perasaan asing—cinta.

"Lalu kenapa kau ingin menciumku?" tanya Gaara lagi.

"Bukankah di film-film ingatan yang hilang akan muncul setelah keduanya saling berciuman?" tanya Naruto memasang tawanya dan mendapat lemparan buku dari Gaara karena ide konyolnya.

"Tapi itu tak buruk untuk dicoba kan, Gaara?" tanya Naruto yang kini sudah berpindah tempat—duduk di samping Gaara. Menahan tangan Gaara tetap di tempatnya.

"Lepaskan Naruto. Apa kau benar-benar ingin kuhajar?" desis Gaara pelan mencoba menarik tangannya yang ditahan Naruto di atas kursi. Tak menyangka kalau tenaga Naruto sekuat ini. Kalau begitu kenapa ia bisa pingsan kemarin.

"Kali ini saja Gaara. Kalau semua tak ada yang berubah aku akan benar-benar pergi. Rasanya sesak merasakan semua ini."

Gaara akhirnya mengalah bahkan ia membiarkan tangannya yang lepas tetap di posisi semula. Terpaku sembari menatap safire Naruto yang sedikit demi sedikit mendekat padanya.

Gaara menutup matanya saat merasakan benda kenyal nan lembut menyentuh bibirnya bersamaan dengan sebuah perasaan rindu yang mengalir dalam sentuhan Naruto. Pelan bibir Naruto melumat bibirnya bergantian atas dan bawah seakan sedang menyentuh sesuatu yang sangat rapuh.

Perlahan tangan Gaara naik melingkari leher Naruto. Meminta sang pemuda untuk menyentuhnya lebih. Mengurai surai pirang Naruto yang begitu lembut. Dan Gaara kenal dengan semua ini.

"_Aku tak peduli. Bahkan bila semua harus hancur aku tak menyesalinya. Setidaknya aku pernah merasakan bahagia."_

"_Sayonara, Naruto."_

"_Lihat aku, Naruto."_

"_Beginikah rasa sang duyung yang tak bisa mendapatkan pangerannya, bahkan melihat sang pangeran menikah di depan matanya."_

"_Berbahagialah, Naruto. Aku mencintaimu. Selamanya."_

'Naruto?' Air mata Gaara perlahan turun melalui kelopak matanya yang masih terpejam. Merasakan pelukan Naruto yang semakin erat pada tubuhnya. Gaara yakin perasan inilah yang dirasakan Naruto.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu, Gaara." Naruto tersenyum tipis sesaat ciuman mereka terlepas. Mengusap air mata Gaara yeng mengalir. Mengecup kelopak mata Gaara yang kini tengah menangis tersedu padanya.

"Naruto … Naruto …" Gaara terus menerus mengucapkan nama Naruto berulang kali seakan itu adalah mantra. Menarik pakaian bagian depan Naruto. Terisak pada akhirnya ia benar-benar bisa menyentuh Naruto dan mengucapkan keinginannya dengan benar.

"Maaf … semua kebodohanku dimasa lalu. Yang bahkan tak bisa mengerti perasaanmu."

Gaara menggeleng, tak ada yang harus dimaafkan saat ini. Menemukan kembali Naruto diantara waktu yang terus bergulir bersama roda takdir yang berbeda membuat Gaara bersyukur.

Memeluk erat tubuh Gaara. Naruto baru menyadari kalau sang penguasa KHS ini tak sebesar kuasanya. Tubuh Gaara begitu pas dipelukannya.

"Sudah jangan menangis lagi, Gaara. Kalau ada bawahanmu yang melihat kau hanya akan membuat mata mereka keluar karena kaget," canda Naruto yang mendapatkan pukulan kecil didadanya.

"Kali ini bisakah aku bertanya sesuatu. Kenapa kau selalu meninggalkanku sendiri. Kenapa kau tak pernah bertanya tentang perasaanku sendiri, Gaara? Kau membunuhku dalam perasaan bersalah."

Gaara melepaskan pelukan Naruto, menatap safire yang kini memandangnya dengan sayang, tersenyum kecil Gaara berujar"suki yo. Akhirnya aku bisa mengucapkannya padamu." Gaara bersyukur kalimat yang selalu tersendat di kerongkongannya kini bisa keluar dan didengar oleh Naruto.

Gaara menjatuhkan kepalanya ke meja, sekedar meredakan detak jantungnya yang kini menggila. Wajahnya pasti sudah memerah karena malu.

Tersenyum kecil, Naruto mengelus pelan rambut merah Gaara. Menggerakkan kepala Gaara hingga menghadap kearahnya. Menundukkan kepalanya, Naruto menyentuh bibir Gaara lagi berujar melalui tatapan matanya betapa ia sangat merindukan sang pemilik jade. Dan menemukannya saat ini adalah sebuah takdir miliknya.

'Suki mo, Sabaku Gaara. Always anda forever. You are mine.'

Sebuah ciuman lembut menjadi sebuah lambang pertemuan mereka. Bila takdir membawa mereka ke dalam setiap kisah cinta yang berbeda dan ending yang kadang kala menyesakkan. Namun Gaara dan Naruto yakin akan ada kisah lainnya untuk mereka. Selama jari mereka masih terhubung oleh sebuah benang merah pertanda keabadian dan kepercayaan akan cinta mereka. Pasti ada kisah yang bahagia akhirnya.

"Aishiteru yo, Gaara/ Naruto."

.

.

.

**Hokkaido 2013**

Tiga belas sudah berlalu sejak Naruto berhasil menemukan belahan jiwanya yang hilang. Butuh waktu tiga tahun bagi Naruto untuk membuat Gaara menjadi tunangannya dan setahun berikutnya mereka akhirnya mengikrarkan sebuah sumpah abadi di hadapan Tuhan di sebuah negara kebebasan.

Naruto tak berharap lebih akan kisah cintanya yang kini penuh kebahagiaan. Cukup Gaara ia sudah sangat bahagia namun tujuh tahun lalu sebuah keajaiban kembali terjadi. Sepasang malaikat mungil hadir di dalam kehidupan mereka. Membuat keduanya tak henti-hentinya bersyukur.

Dua orang bayi kembar berada di dalam keluarga mereka. Tujuh tahun sudah usia si kembar dengan semua pola dan keceriaanya membuat Gaara tak henti-hentinya mengawasi tingkah si kembar yang selalu hiperaktif. Pemandangan yang biasa saat melihat sang ibu mengejar kedua anak mereka setiap harinya. Hal kecil yang selalu berhasil membuat senyum Naruto terkembang dengan indahnya.

"Akumu … Yoru … jangan berlarian begitu." Seorang pria muda tampak mengejar kedua anak laki-laki kembar berambut sama dengannya, "ya, Naruto jangan diam saja. Hentikan mereka," deliknya kesal melihat suaminya hanya melihat kedua putranya yang berlarian di jalanan penuh salju.

Terkekeh pelan, Naruto membantu Gaara mendapatkan salah satu dari anak mereka. Walau fisik keduanya lebih mirip sang ibu namun untuk sifat keduanya lebih pada sang ayah.

"Dapat," ujar Naruto menggendong sang anak yang kini terkikik pelan di dalam gendongannya.

"Dasar kalian," ujar Gaara mendekati suaminya sembari menggendong anak lainnya. Sang kakak yang lebih pendiam.

"Akumu dan Yoru mau makan sushi? Kita ke kedai Temari baa-chan mau?" tanya Gaara menurunkan Akumu dari gendongannya begitu juga dengan Yoru yang ikut turun lalu menggandeng sang ayah dan kakak di kiri kanannya.

"Mau … nii-chan kita lomba makan lagi ya, siapa yang kalah bereskan kamar minggu ini, ok?"

Gaara hanya menggeleng pelan mendengar celotehan keduanya. Saat acara beres-beres di rumah selalu menjadi ajang pertaruhan keduanya. Dan Gaara membiarkannya saja selama keduanya masih dibatas wajar.

"Ne, tapi jangan menangis kalau kau kalah lagi hari ini," ujar Akumu datar tangannya mengayun pelan tangan sang ibu yang digenggangnya. Tersenyum kecil merasakan kehangatan sang ibu padanya.

"Tou-san dan kaa-san boleh ikut?" tanya Naruto pada keduanya yang disambut tatapan tajam Gaara dan tatapan bingung keduanya.

"Ya kalau kalian menang kita akan liburan ke disneyland di Tokyo akhir pekan nanti bagaimana?" tawar Naruto yang langsung diangguki keduanya dan segera menarik kedua orang tua mereka menuju sebuah kedai yang cukup besar milik sang bibi. Tak sabar membuat sang ayah kalah dan mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama di Disneyland nanti.

Keluarga kecil itu masih terus menikmati libur musim dingin mereka. Senyum kebahagian yang tak berhenti terhias di bibir mereka. Baik Naruto dan Gaara akan menjaga semua ini selamanya.

Menjaga ikatan mereka sampai maut kembali memisahkan dan sebuah roda takdir lainnya akan kembali berputar. Dan Naruto yakin ia akan kembali menemukan belahan jiwanya dan jatuh cinta pada sosok yang sama.

Bila sebuah reikarnasi benar adanya. Apakah sebuah déjà vu adalah sebuah pertanda kehidupan di masa lalu. Hanya kau yang bisa menentukannya dan memastikan sebuah masa lalu menyedihkan akan menjadi masa depan yang penuh kebahagiaan.

.

The End

.

A/N:

Jujurkan kali ini Mizu ga ada acara acara gantung-gantungan hahaha peace^^v


End file.
